A Wizard's Destiny
by Leitbur
Summary: Five years have passed since Negi began teaching at Mahora, and new adventures, in all forms, await.
1. Buxomly Encounters

A Wizard's Destiny: Chapter 1 – Buxomly Encounters 

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Akamatsu-sama. I'm just borrowing them. This will be the only chapter with a disclaimer, since I assume everyone will start by reading chapter one first.

Notes: This story takes place five years after Negima is supposed to end, that is, one year after Negi arrived. I say 'supposed to' because it's still running and who knows what Akamatsu-sama will eventually decide to do. As such, characters are older than in the story, most notably Negi is around sixteen years old now. My intent is to add some of the romantic closure that I think will not be possible in the actual story given Negi is only ten, and not all that interested in girls. Also, I will be trying to tie up some of the romantic threads so that not everyone is heartbroken. This forces me to jump to some conclusions about events that have yet to occur in the actual canon, but perhaps may have been foreshadowed or hinted at. All such things will be based on observations I have made, theories read, and conjecture.

All such assumptions used are based off information from volumes 1-14 of the manga. For those of you who read scanlations as they are released, if subsequent events in later volumes contradict what I have said, just know that, if possible, I will try to conform to what's happening in the canon where possible. If it interferes with what I have already set in motion or planned however, just accept that it was still possible when this started, and that's what I plan to stick with for the duration.

I have rated this as M because this is based off Akamatsu's story, and anyone who's read it should understand. Basically strong sexual suggestions and some violence, but more the former than the latter.

-------------------------------------------

"Damnit, I'm late, I'm late!" Speeding along the pathway on his skateboard, Taro Shirojima checked his watch again and blanched. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for class again, and the teacher had already scolded him for it last week. Jumping a knocked over trash can and slipping between a pair of university girls headed in the opposite direction who turned back to look at him curiously, Taro sped on, kicking up more speed in his desperate attempt to make it to class on time.

_Can I make it in time?_ He checked his watch again. _I can. I'll have to take the back entrance at the top of the hill, but that shouldn't be a problem._ Swerving sharply around another corner and shooting up a ramp, Taro breathed a sigh of relief. The building was just ahead, just one more turn, a door and one flight of stairs to run up, and he'd be home free. Kicking on even more speed, Taro went to turn, then felt something strange. The skateboard had hit something, what exactly he wasn't sure, but whatever it had been was big enough to cause him to lose control, and more importantly, his balance. Looking ahead as his momentum threw him forward, Taro gasped. The guardrail, no he was going too fast! As he hit the guardrail high, he felt the momentum flip him over it, and suddenly he was hanging onto the bottom rail by one hand looking down.

The building had been built into the side of the hill, which was why the back entrance was such a shortcut. It had to be a good two-story fall at least. Gulping, and trying to focus on what to do next, he felt his fingers begin to slip, and glanced up just in time to see them separate from the guardrail before the exhilaration of free-fall arrived. Damnit, he wasn't just going to be late, he was going to break his neck. Closing his eyes and bracing for impact, he felt his face collide with something, but it didn't feel like the ground, in fact, it felt… soft, like a marshmallow. The feeling of falling was gone too.

Opening his eyes, Taro found his face pressed tightly into a pair of fairly large breasts. Was he dead? Was this… Heaven? Looking up, he saw the face of a young woman, no more than twenty years old or so wearing a big black… witch's hat? The woman was frowning at him, or was that suppose to be a smile? Pushing himself back slightly he nearly lost his balance as he reached to grab something but all he could find was the girl, who nearly shrieked when his hands reached out and grabbed her chest as something to hold onto.

Suddenly they were on the ground, and as Taro struggled to his feet he noticed that the witch-hatted woman was carrying a broom. She then said, "What's your name?"

Gulping, while ignoring the slight lack of her giving her own name, Taro replied, "Taro Shirojima. Are you… a witch?"

Her eyes moved passed him and she stated rather irritably, "Nodoka, hurry up please."

Turning around, noticing that he was now in a small pathway between two of the school buildings, he spotted another young woman with long dark blue hair that covered up one eye standing there with a strange book hovering in front of her. Smiling sweetly, the woman then said, "I'm sorry, sleep tight Taro." With that she lifted up her hand just above the book to reveal a strange looking eraser, which she quickly moved down to the pages of the book and began to erase something.

Feeling light-headed, Taro stumbled slightly, then blacked out, falling to the ground. A few moments later the other woman said, "Come on Nodoka, hurry up with the new memory or we'll be late for class."

Nodoka replied as she whipped out a feather quill and began to write into the book, "Yes yes, I'm hurrying." A few moments later she stopped writing and said, "Ok, I hope that will work."

The other woman replied, "I'm sure it will, now lets go or we'll be late." Nodoka nodded, whispered something and the book vanished, leaving only a small card in her hand as she climbed on the back of the other woman's broom and the pair took off at blinding speed, leaving the boy lying there unconscious.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok now, who would like to translate the next part?" The red-haired teenager at the front of the class waited patiently for a hand to go up, even though, knowing the students as he did, he had a hunch that no such hand was coming anytime soon. From the looks of things he'd have to pick one, perhaps one of the girls that was staring off into space daydreaming about something or someone. Sadly that didn't narrow his options down all that much. Finally with a warm smile he said, "Akari-san, how about you?"

A young brunette in the third row window seat jumped up out of her daze, sputtering. "N-N-Negi-sensei, why me, I-" She was cut off however by the 'ding-dong-dang' of the school bell.

"Ah," Negi interjected, "looks like class is over. Please review Chapter Five for tomorrow, and don't forget that midterms will be coming up next month. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." As the class rose and bowed Negi gave a slight bow to the class in return and picked up a pair of books and numerous other papers from his desk, stuffing them into a small briefcase. He waited for his students to file out, many of them with hearts for eyes as they passed him to which he just smiled back, causing multiple blushes and squeals. When the room was clear Negi gave a slight chuckle then walked out of the room.

Almost immediately he collided with a well-endowed female figure, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Looking up, he found himself with an upskirt view of the young lady, and gasped, turning his head away quickly. Hearing a giggle above him, a female voice replied, "Still the English gentleman I see Negi-sensei." Looking back again, he saw the woman's face now, which had a warm, loving smile on it. Standing up now, he smiled back and said, "Chizuru-san! How are you? Sorry about that."

Giggling slightly again, Chizuru replied, "Oh that's fine sensei. I'm just on my way to the headmaster's office. I was told he wanted to speak with me."

"Ah," Negi replied, picking up his briefcase again, "I was wondering why you were here and not down at the pre-school building. If you don't mind waiting for me to grab a few things, I'd love to go with you."

Smiling, Chizuru answered, "Why thank you sensei, I'd like that."

Five minutes later the pair were walking towards the administrative building, Negi now brandishing his staff across his back. "So," Negi began, "how are you enjoying student teaching with the preschool classes Chizuru-san?"

"Oh I really enjoy it Negi-sensei. It's what I've been working towards for so long, and it's just so rewarding."

Negi smiled. "That's great Chizuru-san, you know I'm routing for you." Chizuru just smiled back happily. Looking away now, eyes glazing over as if in deep thought, Negi then said, "Chizuru-san, have you heard how Kotaro-kun's doing? I haven't really seen him in a month or two."

"I believe he's off training with Kaede-san again. I worry since he always comes back looking rather beat up and dirty, but he certainly seems to be enjoying himself."

Chuckling lightly, Negi replied, "Well the fact that Kaede-san went with him might explain why Kotaro-kun seems so happy to be out training."

Both Chizuru and Negi glanced over at one another, then laughed. As their laughter subsided they noticed that they had arrived at the door to the headmaster's office. Knocking, they heard the headmaster's voice call for them to enter, to which they complied.

"Ah, welcome Chizuru-san, Negi-kun, a pleasure to see you as always."

"Thank you Headmaster," Chizuru replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hmm hmm, yes. As you may well know, Professor Kamiya is getting married next month."

"Yes sir, we're all very happy for her."

"Yes, well what you probably are not aware of is that she has decided to leave Mahora on account of her marriage at the end of the semester. She has suggested to me that I allow you to replace her as the new preschool teacher at that time. What do you think of that?"

Chizuru froze, unable to speak or react in any way. A minute later, tears of joy welling up in her eyes, she answered, "I… I would be honored sir. I've always wanted… thank you Headmaster." Chizuru then bowed deeply.

Chuckling, the headmaster replied, "Well then, I will set you up on a trial period to see how you do. Professor Kamiya will supervise you for the remainder of the semester. If you can prove you are as capable as Kamiya-sensei says you are, then I will consider officially putting you on staff next term. Congratulations and the best of luck."

Smiling broadly, Negi chimed in, "Yes, congratulations Chizuru-sensei."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Chizuru thanked the headmaster again, and then bowed again before departing, leaving Negi alone with the headmaster. Glancing back at the door, Negi said, "I think she'll do just fine. This is what she's always wanted after all."

"Hmm hmm, I agree. By the way Negi-kun, I understand you and my granddaughter will be spending the evening together later tonight?"

Negi nods. "Yes sir, I'm meeting up with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna later tonight for dinner. Asuna and Setsuna have to leave early though to prepare for their Kendo Club meeting tomorrow morning. Asuna says the club is doing very well right now."

The headmaster nods. "Yes, that's good to hear. Well I certainly hope that you and my granddaughter can enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Thank you sir." With that, Negi bowed and turned to leave. As he walked back down the hallway, he pondered why the headmaster always seemed to be inquiring about him and Konoka recently. True he used to try setting Konoka up on arranged… well he still wasn't quite sure exactly what they were, but according to Konoka he'd stopped doing that as of late. It was about the same time he'd begun to mention all the time he'd been spending with Konoka. He'd asked Setsuna about it previously, and all she'd done was blush deeply and said it was about _that_.

Without further elaboration, Negi had been forced to guess at what _that_ meant, although even for an English gentleman, he had a strong idea. Well, he didn't have time to ponder it much at the moment anyway. If he was going to have time to meet up with everyone later tonight, he was going to have to get those papers graded beforehand. With that thought, Negi put a slight bit more hop to his step and headed off towards his lodgings.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yes, I know that Nodoka's diary can't erase and alter memories… yet. This is a theory based on the fact that some artifacts (ie. Asuna's sword) have multiple forms, and can get stronger. Work with me here.

This is one of three stories I'm writing at the moment, all of which can be found on this site. I'm saying this because there may be times when one of the three has a lull due to work on the others. It all depends on how my Muse decides to sing. Hopefully, since I had the first seven or so chapters pretty much planned out in my head beforehand this one should advance quickly, but no guarantees. Feel free to check out my other stories, I always welcome readers. R&R.


	2. Books, Pens, and Dinner Too

A Wizard's Fate: Chapter 2 – Books, Pens, and Dinner Too

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I gave a disclaimer at the beginning of last chapter, I assume you all read the first chapter, so there shouldn't be a need for another disclaimer.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting next to one another at a small table in the school library, two young college girls were absorbed in their calculus textbooks. The shorter of the two scribbling down notes every so often on a pad of paper, the taller one with the dark blue hair seeming far more relaxed about her studying. Silence filled the rest of the room with the turning of pages and the scribbling of pen to paper being the only exceptions. The shorter girl mumbled something under her breath every now and then, followed up by her scribbling something down.

The doors to the library swung open, breaking the silence, and a college girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses entered, removing a long black cloak as she did so to reveal her well-curved frame. Swinging the cloak up over her shoulder, she brushed at her blouse for a moment then called out, "Yue, Nodoka, I made it!"

Looking up from their books Yue and Nodoka frowned at the new arrival. Yue glanced down at her notepad and then whipping out a wand with a crescent moon on the tip, pointed it at the newcomer and called out, "Aer Capturae!" Multiple bolts of light shot out from the tip of the wand and snagged around the girl, trapping her to the floor from where she stood. Waiting a moment for the shock to wear off, Yue then said, "You're late again Haruna."

Smirking, Haruna struggled to move, and found that she couldn't. "Haha, very funny Yue. Now let me out of here."

Yue simply gave her own impression of a smirk. "Nope. Get out yourself."

Gasping, Haruna turned her head towards Nodoka, and said, "Nodoka, how about you?"

Nodoka, who during the commotion of spellcasting had used a un-incanted wind spell to shut the library doors so that no one could see the magic being used, continued to read her book and said, "This is between you and Yue. I can't be involved."

Haruna looked at Nodoka with traitorous eyes, and would have screamed if not for the shock of it all. Pinned and unable to move, it was scandalous. Then, the worse possible thing happened, an itch appeared on her nose. Unable to move though to scratch it, the itch began to increase in annoyance and strength, until finally ending in a massive sneeze. Blinking in the aftermath, Haruna reached up to wipe at her nose, then suddenly realized that she could once again move. "I'm free!"

Giggling, Nodoka set down her book to reveal instead of calculus problems lists of spells, most in Latin, along with instructions on their use. She then looked over at Haruna and resting her cheek to hand said with a smile, "Of course. What did you expect Haruna? Neither Yue nor I have the kind of magical power needed to hold a spell like that for very long without draining ourselves. We're not Negi-sensei after all."

The look on Haruna's face showed that she had indeed forgotten this, though she quickly covered it up and grinned. "Speaking of Sensei, how are things going between the two of you? Any progress since Graduation Day when we caught the two of you deep kissing?"

Both Yue and Nodoka blushed, and returned to their books. Yue, characteristically of herself, moved to save her romantic rival by interjecting, "So why were you late anyway Haruna? It's not like you were busy with classes today or anything."

Haruna's expression lit up and she replied, "Oh, I went to visit Herbert. You know how grouchy he can get when none of us visits from time to time. Plus, I found this."

Reaching into the inside of the cloak, Haruna revealed a long cylinder with a cap on one end. The two other girls once again put down their books and watched as Haruna pulled out a map and laid it down on the table. "This is from that map collection that Negi-sensei let us keep. Check this out, there's a passageway leading down from this room under Library Island. We have to go check it out!"

Frowning, Yue let out a sigh. "Not again. Every time you find a new hidden room or passageway on one of those maps, it means Nodoka and I have to save your big ass from some crazy danger you get us into."

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG ASS!"

Yue nonchalantly replied, "Would you prefer amply plump?"

Death flashed in Haruna's eyes as her fingers prepared to lash forward at her verbal assailant. But just then the impending cat fight was averted by the library doors swinging open and three petite young junior high school girls walking in. Spotting the college girls at the table, the three walked over towards the table in time to see Haruna putting a large rolled up paper back into the cylinder and Nodoka and Yue looking over their calculus textbooks.

One walked around and took one look at the calculus problems on the page and blanched. It might as well have been Latin for all the sense it made to her. She then turned to look back as Akane, the tallest of the three girls with long violet hair, auburn eyes and the only one of the three with anything in the T and A department, was asking Haruna what it was they were looking at.

Flushing red in panic and slight embarrassment at almost having been caught by these girls, she replied, "Oh nothing you need worry about Akane-san. It's just a project for the university level members of the Library Exploration Club."

Akane squinted at Haruna suspiciously, but did not inquire further. Instead she turned her attention to Ryoko, the shortest of the three with shoulder length orange-brown hair and green eyes. "So Ryoko, what did you think of Negi-sensei's lesson today? Or were you too busy doodling again?" Both Yue and Nodoka's ears twitched at the mention of Negi, and while they pretended to keep reading, the conversation now had their full attention.

Having blushed deeply at the question, Ryoko hugged her notebook tightly and looked away. It was so embarrassing, and in front of Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna as well. Girls like that were what men like Negi liked. Yue for example was so well endowed; they were practically melons compared to her own flat chest. Haruna meanwhile, while lacking the melons that Yue possessed, still had wonderful curves, and a nice behind. Lastly there was Nodoka. While she certainly was slimmer than Yue and Haruna in the T and A department, far more balanced really, she was the one that Ryoko admired the most. She was so pretty, and she had such confidence and courage in herself. That was the kind of girl Negi liked, not someone like her. Still, she couldn't deny the rapidness her heartbeat whenever she saw Negi smile at her. Blushing even deeper, she answered softly, "I… I liked Negi-sensei's lesson today very much."

Haruna, observing this, smiled devilishly. _My, now doesn't this look familiar. So my little art prodigy has taken an interest in Negi-sensei. I'll have to get a look at that book of hers._ As Haruna moved to do so however, Nodoka slammed shut her own book, face flushed red herself, and standing up turned and said, "My, it's getting late, and we need to get going. Come on now Haruna, we have to be getting along now." Grabbing Haruna by the arm as she said this Nodoka dragged her off towards the door, Yue following in suit.

Flabbergasted, Haruna responded, "Hey, Nodoka, what do you think you are doing? Don't you-"

She was cut off however by Yue, who now grabbed her other arm and helped in dragging Haruna out of the room. "No, it's not our concern. Besides, Nodoka's right, it is getting late."

Though she tried to resist, Haruna found herself being forcefully removed from the room. Once outside the library, the two girls released their friend, and turned to head off towards the college dorms, Haruna, after hesitating momentarily, turning to join them. "Damn you two, that would have been some good viewing material. Who knows what sort of dirty secrets that notebook held?"

Without looking back, Nodoka responded, "Yes, but that notebook is Ryoko-san's private sanctuary. How would you feel if I used my artifact to enter your mind? Imagine what dirty secrets I might find in there."

Haruna closed her mouth. Although all three of them possessed artifacts, in many ways Nodoka's was the scariest. Sure it lacked some of the brute force, not to mention every day practicality, that their artifacts possessed, still that diary, when Nodoka chose to use it, was not just the ultimate in interrogation. And with the advent of those pen and eraser accessories the possibilities that arose made Haruna shiver in dread.

Deciding it best to change the subject, Haruna said, "So, why don't we drop off our things in our room and then go check out the room on the map that I-"

"NO!" was the collective answer.

Lifting up the book she was carrying and passing it backwards for Haruna to take, Yue then continued, "Why don't you put more effort into learning magic like Nodoka and I have. If you'd learn more than the few basic spells you currently know then you wouldn't need us to go with you to explore all those places on the map."

"Nah, my artifact is fine with me right now. Besides, I don't really enjoy studying magic all that much."

Nodoka giggled. "That's not what I recall you saying last night." She then whispered, "Adeat" and the diary appeared in front of her. Grinning warmly, Nodoka then inquired, "Shall I go check to see if I'm right Haruna?"

Shuddering, Haruna quickly replied, "NO! I uh, I mean that's not necessary Nodoka. Yes, I seem to recall saying something like that last night, but I…"

The two girls stopped walking and turned to look back at Haruna, each with an eyebrow cocked. Lowering her head in defeat, Haruna reached out and took the book from Yue, saying, "Fine fine, you win." _This time._

-------------------------------------------

"I must say Asakara-san, I am constantly amazed at the stories you are able to get." Rereading the article Kasumi had turned in as he said this, the Editor of _the Mahora News_ shook his head in astonishment. "You not only found out where that gang that had been causing all that grief was hiding itself, but even caught them confessing to it on tape?" The editor exhaled deeply.

Smiling broadly, Kasumi winked and replied, "Yeah well, it wasn't as hard as you'd think. I had a good source."

The editor nodded. "I see, well keep up the good work, and you'll be going places in no time."

Kasumi watched the editor walk off towards his office, likely planning to figure out just how he wanted the article placed on the front page. As he left view, she let out a deep exhale herself, then turned to head back to her tiny cubicle desk. These days she was finding it harder to keep the truth on how she was getting the stories secret from the newspaper than it was to get the stories.

As if on cue with that thought, Sayo appeared next to Kasumi and asked, "How did it go Kasumi?"

Winking and nodding to her friend, Kasumi gave a thumb's up that caused Sayo to clap her ghostly hands together and then smile brightly. "You did good today Sayo. Sure we're still in that cubicle even after five straight exclusive scoops, but pretty soon the boss will be giving us that corner office and we'll rake in the money and all the fame and glory that comes with it."

Her smile fading slightly, Sayo replied, "That's wonderful of course Kasumi, but… um I've been wondering…"

Kasumi paused as she arrived at her desk, then slowly sat down. "Oh, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could be given some of the credit too. I mean of course your artifact is most useful, but I do a lot of the work too. I guess I just want to get some recognition like you're getting."

Forcing a smile, Kasumi watched her close friend. She really did feel sorry for her; unable to be seen by almost everyone in Mahora, so few people to talk to, and here she was exploiting her friend's abilities as a ghost. She had been unsure about this at first, the whole concept of being haunted. The thought actually kind of spooked her out, and it had made dating a little difficult. Knowing every time she was making out with her boyfriend that Sayo was watching… it explained why she had remained single for so long now.

Time though, had allowed Sayo's presence to grow on her. Sure there was the occasional circumstance where it was still eerie, but she had grown to care for her friend a great deal, and found, much to her shock, that she wouldn't mind sharing some of the glory. Unfortunately explaining Sayo to her editor wasn't a good idea. "I know Sayo, I just don't think it's possible right now."

Sayo drooped, then nodded. A pain shot through Kasumi's heart at the sight. Then, she remembered. "Tell you what though, how about we check in with Negi-sensei sometime soon and see how work on 'the spell' is coming along?"

Sayo's expression lit up at this, and she nodded vigorously. Kasumi couldn't help but grin. _It made her so happy._

-------------------------------------------

As the sun began to set in the western sky, a pair of redheaded youths made their way down the street towards their destination. The boy was dressed casually with a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, the girl wearing a blue and white long-sleeve shirt that hugged her fairly busty frame comfortably along with a skirt and heeled boots. As they walked, the teenage boy continued to talk as the older girl listened with a smile.

"I'm really enjoying my class this year Asuna. The girls seem so smart once they actually try. Yumi-san for instance reminds me a lot of Makie-san from when you were in my class. So energetic, yet so happy whenever I see her."

Grinning and laughing to herself, Asuna couldn't help but think that her enthusiasm in class probably had less to do with her interest level and more to do with Negi's physical appearance. She had once been the same with Takahata. The wind caught her long orange-red hair, causing her to become quite the sight. "That's great Negi, as if you hadn't told me twenty times already. I swear, sometimes you still act like the brat kid that you were when I first met you."

Grinning back at her with that smile he had that still caused her to blush, Negi looked into Asuna's blue and green eyes and replied, "Well sometimes it's good to be a brat kid. That way you never forget your youth."

Asuna blushed, then rolled her eyes. That might have sounded cornier when she'd first met him as a shrimpy little ten-year-old, but now that he was taller than she was… it was sort of cool in its own way. It was still corny though. "Well just keep up the hard work. Those girls' future education depends on you and all. Even though you're pretty strong now, I can still kick your ass if I hear that you've been slacking." She then put Negi into a mock headlock.

As she released him, Negi glances around at the plaza they'd just entered. "This is the place right? Are we early, I don't see Konoka and Setsuna anywhere."

Making their way over to the statue of a female magician standing next to a kneeling knight in the center of the plaza, Negi scanned the crowd. Before he could finish though he heard a squeal from behind as a familiar female voice shouted, "NEGI!"

Negi turned just in time to be tackled in a warm embrace by a voluptuous young girl. Trying to get up, Negi found it slightly difficult as his cheek was rubbing up against a smiling Konoka, and her ample bust pressed down against his chest. Glancing down to see that whatever type of shirt Konoka was wearing was apparently low cut, Negi's cheeks turned to match his hair color as he struggled to get up. It wasn't of course that Negi particularly minded the view, or how nice Konoka looked, but given that she was wearing a skirt, unless she'd begun to take up Setsuna's habit of wearing shorts underneath the people in the plaza were getting a nice upskirt view. The many bloody-nosed men suggested his prediction to be true.

Finally Konoka got up, and Asuna reached down and helped pull Negi to his feet. Setsuna now arrived, having taken her time to reach them unlike her roommate. Wearing a white, button down blouse that matched her pure white hair that she had tied off to the side as she always had nicely, her red skirt likewise matched her crimson eyes. "Hello Negi, Asuna. We're not late are we?"

Negi smiled. "Not at all. We just got her ourselves." He then surveyed the two girls, noting how nice Konoka looked with her new haircut. Sure the waist length hair was lovely, but the shoulder-blade length haircut looked nice too. "My, you both look so lovely today. I like your haircut too Konoka."

Smiling warmly with flushed cheeks, Konoka, who was likewise sizing up the teenager, thanked him with an extra sweetness to her voice. Asuna and Setsuna glanced at one another, then grinned and winked. "Well," Asuna finally broke in, "why don't we head over to the café before it's too late out."

The rest nodded, and the quartet take off towards the café, Asuna and Setsuna skillfully falling back to the rear as Negi began to relay to Konoka the same story he'd just been telling Asuna. They reached the café as the story reached its conclusion.

As they took their seats, Negi making sure to pull out the chairs for all the ladies as befit an English gentleman, Asuna commented, "You know, it's kind of strange thinking back on it. Remember the first time all four of us spent time together, way back during the Kyoto field trip?"

Konoka nodded her head. "Yep, that's when Set-chan and I started to talk with each other again. Of course so much has happened since then. Still, despite all the training, my pactio with Setsuna" this comment caused a deep blush from the Shinmei swordswoman, "and everything, it seems just like yesterday that we were on that field trip."

Setsuna chimed in. "You're right. We've all just been so busy. Things may have calmed down lately now that the war's over with, but it was crazy there for awhile."

Asuna nodded. "I can't believe we were able to graduate, given all the times Eternal Wind called our team in. I mean, you'd think they'd give a mission to someone other than the Neo-Crimson Wing for a change."

Negi gave his usual, super hottie smile. "Well we were needed Asuna. That's what Magister Magi do after all. I have to admit, I'm surprised you graduated from high school too."

"HEY!" Konoka and Setsuna began to laugh as Asuna put Negi into a far more real headlock.

"Now now you two, can't you wait until you get home for that?" Konoka interjected. The pair looked at Konoka, then at each other, and separated.

At that moment Negi recalled something. "Oh, I just remembered. Konoka, guess what your grandfather did today?" Cocking her eyebrow with curiosity, Konoka asked what it was. "He offered Chizuru-san a job as the new preschool teacher!"

Surprise and joy covered the three girls' faces. "Oh wow" Setsuna replied, followed by similar comments from the other two. Negi then spent the next half-hour explaining the details of it all.

As Negi finished, Setsuna checked her wristwatch, and then standing up said, "I'm sorry Negi, Konoka, but it looks like it's already time for Asuna and I to head over to prepare for tomorrow morning's Kendo Club meeting. Please try to enjoy yourselves." She then bowed to them both as Asuna rose from her seat. As she was leaving, she leaned in close to Negi's ear and whispered, "Have fun kiddo."

Winking at the pair as she reached the door, Asuna then departed leaving Konoka and a somehow clueless Negi, who didn't quite understand what Asuna had been getting at. It wasn't like she could have been suggesting that he and Konoka… He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it.

Turning to look at Konoka, Negi then said, "So, do you want to go see a movie or something? We still have time before the theaters close."

Smiling happily, Konoka nodded, and after paying their bill the pair headed off towards the movie theater, Konoka sliding her arm around Negi's as they walked. "Hey Negi" she said as they walked, "How about after the movie we go take a little walk by the World Tree?"

Negi smiled and nodded. After all, it wasn't like the World Tree's magic would be effecting him this time.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, this chapter was much longer than I had originally planned on. This is part of the reason for the delay in getting it out. However, I just thought I'd let you all know that the likely delay between chapters will most likely be about 7 to 9 days. This is due to my job hours, the fact that I'm writing multiple fanfics right now so my attention is divided amongst them, the need to conduct research on certain areas of the story, and so that there can be ample time for reviews.

Also, I chose to make this rated M because that's the rating that's supposed to go with a 16 and over story. I chose it based on the fact that Negima itself has that rating, and since this is based on that body of work, I went with it accordingly. I doubt very much that there will be any lemons in this story, lime maybe at most. Sorry if this disappoints any of you, but I will still be throwing in some fanservice. This is after all based on an Akamatsu story.

I also note that while there is no official hair color I can find listed in the manga, I decided to call Asuna a redhead since comparing the color to that of Negi's who is a redhead, it looked close enough for me to rule on it that way. I know some sites have listed it as brown, but it looks orange-reddish to me, and so that's what I'm going with.

As always, feel free to read my other stories if you like, and don't forget to R&R everyone, it does motivate me after all.


	3. Memories of Days Gone By

A Wizard's Fate: Chapter 3 – Memories of Days Gone By

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

As dawn approached over the wooded mountains that overlooked Mahora Academy, a pair of voices conversed hidden from within the trees. "So, it's finally time to return to Mahora?"

"Yes, it's time. You seem enthusiastic."

"Of course. I've been waiting to show Negi what pain feels like. Now he'll feel my power after all these years of my only being on the receiving end. I can't wait to kick his ass."

Without a sound the pair vanished, nothing left to prove that they had ever been there before.

-------------------------------------------

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. As Negi walked along, looking about at the walls lit dimly by magical torchlight, he wondered where he was. Then once again the voice arose out of the darkness ahead. "Neeeeegiiiii. Neeeeegiiiii."

It was actually rather spooky, and a younger him might have needed a fresh change in his wizard's undergarments, but time and experience had erased such fears. If only he knew who it was that was calling him.

Moving ahead, Negi spotted a light ahead, and as the voice continued to call to him, he quickened his pace. As he reached the light, he found that it merely marked a split in the tunnel. One to the right, one to the left, and no directions. Now what?

"Neeeeegiiiii, Neeeeegiiiii." It had come from the left, he was certain of it. Turning left, Negi pointed his staff forward and marched on bravely. The voice was getting louder now, easier to make out. It sounded so familiar. While he was certain it was a woman's voice, he just couldn't place it. Onward he moved, and the voice only grew louder as he did so.

Another turn and another, and finally he stopped. Ahead of him some twenty meters away was a door with a bright light shining from underneath it. This was it, and the voice once again called to him, as if confirming it. This time though, the voice registered, and Negi's face paled. No, it couldn't be, she couldn't be here, could she? He had to know. Stepping towards the door, there was a resistance as if a wind had picked up to push against him. The voice called out again as he struggled towards the door, "Neeeeegiiiii!"

His fingers reaching, fighting as the wind picked up, trying to push him back. He had to know, was it her? "Neeeeegiiiii!"

Finally his fingers touched the handle of the door, and with a great effort Negi braced his footing and pulled back opening the door and staring into the light of the room beyond. Was it…?

"NEGI!"

Negi awoke with a start; sweat sliding down his face as he stared up into a fair-sized bosom that was quickly replaced by Asuna's face. "Negi, will you get up already! Or do you plan on being late for class today?"

Comprehension dawning on him, Negi leapt from his bed and ran towards the shower room, doing his best to remove his pajama shirt on the way. Watching him in action for a moment before rolling her eyes in frustration, Asuna, wearing nothing herself save a laced pink bra and panties turned and walked back out of Negi's bedroom. As she reached the door, the water turned on and she heard a voice call out, "Asuna, do me a favor and grab my clothes for today. The suit's hanging in the closet, the socks and-"

"I know where you keep them Negi! Damn, why do I always have to take care of you? After all the things we've gone through, survived together and so on, you'd think that you could get by for at least a day without me, but nooooo."

She then leaned over to open up the dresser drawer. As she did so Negi, having since stripped, stuck out his head smiling and said, "Sorry, but you know that I…" His voice failed him as he found himself unexpectedly staring across the room at Asuna's pantied posterior, which also just so happened to be sticking out at him. Blushing profusely, Negi swung his head back into the shower room and took a deep breath. _No no, I must not look at such things. It's wrong, I can't look at Asuna's rear, especially when she's only wearing… NO, it's WRONG, I can't think like that!_

From the other room he heard Asuna call back, "What was that?"

"Oh, I just said that I really appreciate it."

Sighing, Asuna laid his clothes down on the bed muttering, "I know I know." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Negi emerged from his room showered and dressed in record time. Entering the kitchen, he spotted Asuna, who was now fully dressed herself in one of her usual skirts and blouses, slaving over the stove in a vain attempt to make eggs sunny side up as he usually had them. The result would be of course yet another set of crispy eggs. Glancing at the table, he noticed that the toast sitting next to the marmalade was hardly better off. At least she'd used the toaster for that. Reaching for a cup of earl gray, something Asuna had actually mastered in the kitchen since she'd quit her newspaper route all those years back and moved in with him to this off-dorm housing, he took a sip, then said, "You really don't have to make those today Asuna, I won't have time to eat them before class."

"Sneering, Asuna replied as she struggled to keep the eggs from burning, "And whose fault is that for oversleeping?" An evil glint in her eye, Asuna then turned her head and said, "Speaking of that, I didn't hear you come home last night. You and Konoka must have been out _all night long_. I wonder what sort of _things_ the two of you must have been doing that late to make you tired enough to oversleep?"

Negi jumped for a second before realizing the game she was playing. Deciding to play along, he replied, "Well wouldn't you like to know? I must say though, Konoka certainly is an amazing woman. Still, she sure has energy too. I mean, she just grabs you and then off you go before you even know it. Kind of wild really."

Her face blushing as red as her hair, Asuna stuttered to speak for a moment, then said, "W-wild? Y-you mean t-that… you and Konok-ka really, um that…"

Unable to resist any longer, Negi began to laugh and replied, "Gotcha! My goodness, you are so gulli-" Negi ducked in time to dodge the frying pan flying his way. Getting up and reaching out towards his wand, which flew to his hand, Negi then froze in place the pair of dirty dishes that Asuna had grabbed next. "Calm down, I'm sorry!" The laughter in his voice however was not as convincing, but apparently enough to calm Asuna for at least a moment. Magically lowering the frying pan and the plates back down, the pan of course onto the stove so as not to burn the place down, Negi then said, "Nothing like that happened last night. We simply went to a movie, and for a walk after. Do you want me to swear a wizard's oath on that?"

Glaring angrily at him for a moment, Asuna's expression then softened and she smiled. "Nah, I'm sure that's all that happened. Besides, I don' think you have the guts to do something like _that_ with a woman."

Smiling back, Negi simply chuckled. Then taking another sip of his tea, he reached for a piece of toast, summoned his briefcase to him, then flung his staff over his back and headed for the door. Sliding on his shoes and waving his wand to magically tie them as his hands were full and he was in a hurry, Negi opened the door, turned and said, "Ok then, have a good day sis!" Moments later the door shut and he was gone.

-------------------------------------------

Smiling weakly as five or six young girls, many in the age range between late elementary school through junior high, although one looked to be in high school, stood surrounding her, Mei Sakura tried to be polite. This, given many of the girl's demands and questions, stars in their eyes as they asked, was difficult.

"Mei-sempai, please sign this for me. Oh, and I have eight cousins and a sick aunt who would just _die_ if you'd autograph these too!"

"Mei-sempai, are you currently dating anyone?"

"Is it true that you fought in the war alongside the Crimson Master?"

"Come on Mei-sempai, pleeeeease sign these for me too!

"Is it true that you and the Crimson Master are dating Mei-sempai?"

"Is the Crimson Master really as cute as they say? If you're dating, then you know how good he is in bed right? Well?"

Unsure of what to do, the thought that Mei had herself once been like these young girls made her reluctantly sign whatever they put in front of her. As for the questions, she simply declined comment. Previous encounters of this kind had caused even bigger problems for her when she had tried to answer each question as best she could. People rarely, it seemed, wanted to know the truth, but rather to have whatever version of it they most enjoyed confirmed, even if it meant twisting around something she said. Granted, a lack of reply only caused other thoughts to fly, as she was sure the whole bit about her dating the Crimson Master had come from her not commenting on questions, but then if he was interested… well she really didn't mind.

Growing up, she had idolized the Crimson Wing and its members as if they were gods, heroes so brave and strong that it would take a lifetime to reach them, if that were even possible. At that time admiring them on a pedestal of her own making was the best she could do, but then the war had broken out.

Mei shuddered, then excused herself. The war… it brought up such scary memories. True, so many of them had fought together in the Neo Crimson Wing back then, she'd never had time to think about the legends they might create. Whether or not they'd survive had been more pressing, and it wasn't until the dust had settled that there'd even been time to think about heroism. While the rest of the magical world certainly thought of her and the rest of the Neo Crimson Wing as heroes, she didn't think that way. Heroism, it wasn't something that any of them had asked for, it sort of just happened. There had been no glory sought, just action that had to be taken, and the price that action had cost. Friends that had fallen…

Shaking herself out of that thought, Mei looked up to see Nodoka and Yue walking towards her down the road. Smiling, she said, "Hello Nodoka-san, Yue-san."

The two nodded, and Nodoka replied, "Hello Mei-san. Were you just being attacked by fans again?"

Mei nodded, and Yue replied, "You know Mei-san, they only do that because you keep letting them. I never see them trying to ask Setsuna-san for autographs."

Smiling weakly, Nodoka replied, "That's because Setsuna-san looks scary when they do that."

"Exactly. If you don't want them ask anymore, then you just have to make them think that it wouldn't be smart to keep asking."

Smiling back, Mei replied, "No, that's all right. I really don't mind all that much. Besides, doing this keeps them off the rest of the group." Glancing at the books the pair were carrying, Mei then says, "I see you're both still studying magic diligently. Who knows, soon maybe you can even get a few missions with the Neo Crimson Wing."

"Oh," Nodoka replied, "but we're not really members of the Neo Crimson Wing and all. I mean I know that, during the war we… but we weren't…"

Surprised at this statement, Mei interjected, "But of course you two were part of the Neo Crimson Wing. I mean, just because you weren't with us all the time and acted from the rear doesn't mean you weren't one of us. I mean, remember that time in China, when we found out the true range of that book of yours, or in Istanbul when Yue-san caught saved Kotaro when he fell down that cliff? We needed you then, after all, that was when…"

Mei paused as memories flooded back, and a tear slid down her cheek. Sniffing back more, Nodoka reached out and placed a hand on Mei's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mei, I didn't mean to remind you of that. I just meant that no one else thinks of us as being in the group so-"

Raising her voice slightly, Mei interjected, "WHO CARES what they think? I was there; we all were, not them! It doesn't matter what the others think, magic, no magic, it doesn't matter. Not what they think." Voice fading by the end, tears had also begun to flow freely down Mei's cheeks, eliciting the same from Yue and Nodoka. They then tried to catch her as Mei sank slowly to her knees. They had indeed been there, even if sparingly, and knew Mei's pain. War certainly wasn't a pretty thing, not by a long shot. Of all of them, Mei had probably taken that day the hardest. Still, all that they could do was to sit her down and help dry their friend, teacher and part-time comrade's tears.

-------------------------------------------

"Well done Nami, a wonderful translation. Now, for the next passage, who can…" The sounding of the school bell ended that thought, as it signaled the end of class. Pausing a moment, Negi then said, "All right then, read the next chapter before class, and then be ready next week when we begin the past tense."

The class rose, bowed, and then took off out the door as Negi gathered up his materials. Another fine class, like so many before. If only it hadn't been for that dream this morning, it might have been a perfect day. That voice…

Shaking the thought away, Negi checked to see that the room was empty and exited. It was best not to think back on such things; it only brought gloom. Still, if he'd just been able to act sooner…

Exiting the building now, Negi, wand now in hand, began to cross the campus grounds on his way back home. Asuna would still be at her job for another hour or two, although why she'd decided to get a job after quitting her newspaper route never made much sense to him. It wasn't like they were lacking in money or anything. Still, she had insisted and Negi was hardly going to tell his older sister what she could and could not do.

Sister, it was kind of strange, even now after all this time, thinking of Asuna that way. There had certainly been surprise amongst the entire group once it had been discovered, but he supposed that any big change in perception like that would take getting used to. Still, he'd thought that he would have by now. _I wonder if Asuna is having these kinds of thoughts too? Maybe when she gets home I should-_

Negi's thoughts however were interrupted as he sensed a magical presence and moments later a voice cried out, "There you are Negi! Prepare to lose!"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, I know that this is coming out a few days later than I said I would get these out. Sadly, the two days I had set aside to work on this found me bedridden with some nasty virus. However, I have since recovered, and obviously I have gotten it out.

Yes, a little darker than the previous two, but it can't be all fun and games. While I will not be going into detail as of yet on what occurred in the magic war that has been alluded to in this chapter and the last, I'm sure you can see that it's had an effect on many of those who participated in it. I will say this, the war and what happened in it has an impact on what is occurring, and what will occur.

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out on time, as I have begun to get a true feel on how this story will advance. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy. R&R.


End file.
